BLAST FROM THE PAST
by lori450
Summary: Sam and Dean have an encounter with a long lost relative from the past, another surprise encounter with the "Trickster" Gabriel, and Bobby gets a big surprise


**BLAST FROM THE PAST**

**Season 5 Episode 100.1**

**Disclaimer:** This is a fictional story not affiliated with CW, WB, or any other company.

**Editors Note:** Sam and Dean embark on a journey finding old family ties and a visit from Gabriel the angel.

Dean wakes up in the ugly hotel room when his cell phone rings. He answers it. "Hello, who is this?" "Is this some kinda joke?" "She is dead…. alright we will meet you in 1 hour." Dean writes the address down on a piece of paper. He hangs up the phone and looks confused. Sam rolls over in his bed on his side and asks, "Who was that Dean?" He replies, "She said she is our aunt, Caroline dad's sister." Sam says, "That can't be right she has been dead for years." "Didn't dad say he went to her funeral?" Dean sits up in his bed and tries to wake up rubbing his face. "Well then, maybe the dead are rising again.""Or she might be something else. Whatever she is, let's find out." They both got dressed and left the hotel room. They drove to a cabin in Nebraska located down a secluded road with willow trees and a lake next to it. Dean parked the car in front of the house. Sam and Dean stepped out. They walked around to the trunk of the car to get the usual supplies out before heading to the front door. Sam asks Dean before they shut the trunk, "Do you think it's really her Dean?" Dean replies, as he rolls his eyes toward Sam "At this point, anything's possible Sam." Dean slams the trunk shut. Dean and Sam walk up the stairs to the front door. Dean knocks on the screen door with his left hand while he puts his right hand on the gun in the back of his jeans.

A tall slender red headed woman about 5'8" with hazel eyes answers the door. She had a gold cross hanging around her neck, blue jeans and a burgundy v neck sweater. She looked to be about 45 years old. "Well… Hi boys, long time no See". "I know I look different I had to go Red to change my looks." Sam replies "Aunt Caroline, is it really you?" "Deans glares at her on the porch pulls the gun out from behind his back and says how do we know it's really you?" Sam tells Dean "Just give her a chance." Dean is still pointing the gun, She backs into the front living room and they boys follow her into the house. "How do we know she isn't a demon?" He is still pointing the gun at her holding it with both hand stretched out in front of him. She says "I owe you boys that, give me any test you want its fine, I knew it would be like this, I am ready, do the demon tests, I'm not particular to being cut but go ahead I deserve it." Sam tells Dean "Don't shoot her she maybe the only family we have left." Dean lowers the gun puts it back in his jeans and pulls out the holy water bottle from his inside jacket pocket, he flicks the water at her right in the face. She wipes the water off her face and says "Hey Dean, if I wanted a shower I would have taken one." Dean replies. "Well you can't be too sure." She holds out her left hand palm facing out, and says "Go ahead." "Cut me with your knife." Castiel appears out of nowhere "Dean Stop!" he shouts, right before he cuts her hand with the demon knife."Don't, she is who she says she is."" What the hell is going on here Cas." Dean says very pissed off. Castiel says "She has been in hiding for a very long time." "Cas you knew about this" Deans says, Castiel looks at him with his emotionless expression "Yes it was not my place to say anything." Dean replies, "Well ain't this just great, a flipping family reunion" Dean walk's over to the couch and sits down mad as hell, Sam walks over to the woman and hugs her not letting go very quickly. "Nice to meet you Sam, I missed you kid's very much." says Caroline. Wind whips through the room and Cas disappears again. Sam says to Caroline, "I thought you were dead…what happened?" Sam has a serious expression run over his face "Well it's a long story boys and I will try to make it short." Dean looks at her glares pierces his lips a little and says, "Mom died." Caroline sighs, "I know kid, and your dad to. "Every time something bad happened to you boys I wanted to come back and help you be with you, but your dad said I couldn't." "Sam looks toward her and asks, "What do you mean?" "Boys I could use a drink right about now, how about you?"She walks over to a bottle of whiskey on the small bar set in the corner of the room next to the fireplace and pours all 3 of them a glass. She carries the glasses in her hands and sets them down in front of Sam and Dean on the coffee table. She walks back over and sits in a chair across from the boys as they sit on the couch next to one another. "Well it's kind of a long story boys, but it goes like this, Dean, do you remember that Son of a Bitch Jimmy I was married to? " Yea but I was only four years old I don't remember him that well" replies Dean. "Well, Jimmy used to beat me up, and right before your mom died Jimmy tried to kill me." "See the scar." She turns her arm and shows a long scar running up her right forearm. Your dad wanted to kill him, and I didn't want him to go to jail for that, so your dad helped me fake my own death." "Even your mom didn't know." "He got me a fake ID and I left town." "I knew what I had to give up…but your dad thought it was best." "We kept in touch, and he always knew where I was." "I wish I could have come back after your mom died but as you know that's when your dad started hunting."" Your dad trained me to hunt to." Dean says" what do mean he trained you? "Do you both remember when he disappeared on you and you were looking for him? Well he was with me some of the time, that's why you couldn't find him." Dean says, "Well that's just great, we were worried about him and he was playing training day with you! "Just Great."

"Don't be mad kid." Caroline took a drink and walked over to the bar and filled her glass with whiskey again. "Boys you want a refill?" Dean said, "Yea sure, fill it up, don't be stingy about it either."

"I'm real sorry I never got to see you Sam but faking my own death happened as you know 2 months after you were born so we never had the chance to meet."

Sam takes a drink and asks, "So what happened?" She looks at Dean and Sam, "Well I kept in touch with your dad and he told me back in 2005 he wanted to come stay with me, he had a lot to tell me, so he did." "I was living in Omaha at the time." "After about a week he was finally done telling me all about the demons especially the one that killed your mom and he started training me on how to kill them to survive." "Your dad became the expert on killing after your mom died. "

Dean asks "Why now" "You decide to contact us after all these years?" She replies "Because Dean, your dad told me to." "Your friend Castiel knows" she answered, Yes Dean I know about the angels so did your dad he knew about them back in the 70's, there was an angel named Michael that came to him."

"Your dad wrote you both a letter, and told me to give them to you in April 2010. I didn't ask him why I am doing what I was told." "He said it's very important and I loved your dad boys, he was after all my only brother."

Caroline stands up and walks over to the mantel on the fireplace and picks up two letters, turns and walks toward Dean while he still sits on the couch.

As she hands Dean his letter she hangs on to it as she leans over him and looks Dean straight in the eyes, "We have the same eyes you and me, just like your dad, it's like looking in the mirror." "Just like when you were a little boy." Dean felt an overwhelming sense of emotion pass through him, as if his mom was in the room. "I felt like you were my son too Dean." She turns and walks over to Sam and hands him a letter in an envelope sealed with his name written on the front of it.

Dean and Sam open their letters simultaneously.

Dean is reading and he hears his dad's voice narrate the letter.

_Dear Dean, I am sorry you have to read this, I should be there to help you but I know I won't be, I know you and your brother will have a hard time in the days to come don't give up hope Dean, you and Sam need each other more than you could ever know. I know that I have died and you blame yourself. Don't Dean it was my choice and the Angel Michael showed me what would happen before it did. Dean God gave us something called free will this belongs to us and no one can take it from us, always remember that. Those angels and Demons try to steer us the way they want like puppets on a string but it comes down to our own free will in the end not them. _

Dean starts to cry and so does Sam as they read their letters.

_Dean your mom loved both you boys and Sam never got a chance to spend time with her because she was already gone. Sam sees the world differently than you because of that. I'm sorry you didn't know about your aunt, I felt it would be better if this all happened now." Don't blame her it's not her fault. I kept her away from you boys. Don't give up hope Dean, never give up hope. Castiel will help you, but even he won't have all the answers that you seek, but he will be vital to the rest of your life and Sam's. I hope you can listen to Bobby he is the closest person I trust He can help you boys if I'm not around. He loves you boys like a father does. I know it's hard for you to do but you need to trust your brother Dean. Sam will do the right thing in the end he won't let you down like he has in the past. You need to have faith…in yourself and your brother._

_I had a dream Dean and an angel named Joshua came to me and told me to write you boys these letters. He showed me a glimpse of the future and he told me Dean, my life was not for nothing it meant something, all the bad stuff that I have done will be forgiven and I believe him Dean, and so should you boys. Don't beat yourself up son I've done a good enough job of that for you._

_Love, Dad_

Dean folded his letter wiped the tears from his eyes and put the letter in his jacket pocket, as Sam still read. Caroline watched as they read their letters and started to get choked up as she watched them trying to hold back the tears. She asked them "Boys do want something to eat?" I can fix you some thin." Sam wiped away a tear with his hand. "No, I'm not hungry."Dean shook his head no, stood up, walked to the front window and stared out at the lake. Sam finished reading his letter and walked over to Dean. Sam asked Dean "What did your letter say?"

Dean replied, "What I wanted to hear and at the same time….." not what I wanted to hear." Sam said," What does that mean ?" Sam looked confused and asked Dean, "Hey can I read it?"Dean said," No you can't read it! you got your own letter." Sam turned walked over to the couch and sat down staring off in deep thought about what he had just read." The room fell silent for a moment, then Sam asked Dean," Well, now what?"

Dean turned around and asked his aunt, "Did he just give you these letters and that's it? nothing else? Did he tell you anything to say to us?" "Yes boys, he did." Caroline walked over to the china cabinet next to the dining table and opened the drawer she pulled out two necklaces they were small amulets made of gold and very ancient in the shape of a circle with angelic writing on them. "He gave me these".

Dean held it up and said to her, "what is this?" "Your dad said you would both need these in the days to come. He said they are very powerful and you both need to wear them at all times." She turned facing the drawer and pulled pages from their dad's journal out of the same drawer. "Dean I believe you were looking for these also. "Your dad said now you can have them." He looked over the papers and told Sam "these are the missing torn pages of dad's journal." "Let me see them, said Sam." There is no mention of our brother in these. Dean stood next to Sam, "Take a look Dean, it's a picture of the amulets and right here dad wrote something about the power they possess." "Dean it's says here these protect the wearer from witchcraft, demon and angel possession. These were forged during the time of Christ, they are made of pure gold. "The drawing says they hold a drop of blood inside the center of the gold. "Caroline where did dad get these? "I actually went to Egypt and retrieved them for you dad. "Your dad had contacts and he found their location we made a trade to get them. It took him years to find them but he never gave up looking.

Caroline looked at the brothers and said, "What are you boys talking about?" She had an expression of confusion on her face. "You don't have any brothers.""Who told you that?" "No one" Dean replied "We met him or at least the monster that ate him." Sam looked at Dean with a look of disgust and shook his head. His aunt glared at him" What are you talking about?" Dean replied "His name was Adam."

"We saw the pictures of dad with him and his mom." Boys that was your cousin, he was my son. I had only one child his father was a hunter named James we were going to get married but while I was pregnant your dad and James went on the road to get rid of a Demon in a small town outside of Ohio, and James up and got himself killed. After my son was born I had two ordeals with demons and I knew I couldn't raise him so your dad found this nice lady a nurse. She patched your dad up one time and she had told him she wanted a child really bad but they wouldn't let her adopt, so I gave her my son to keep him from harm. Caroline started to cry, "I sent him to live a normal life away from all of this". "Your dad would check in on him at least once a year he took him to a baseball game for me, he took pictures with him and pretended to be his dad, she cried, Sure his mom liked your dad he would send her money for me when he could, He was his uncle boys, not his dad.  
Your dad would never have another kid he loved your mother too much. She turned and opened the cabinet drawer and pulled out pictures of their dad with the kid they thought was their brother. She couldn't stop sobbing. "Are you telling me he is dead? "When did it happen?"

Dean felt like shit he walked over and hugged her, and said "A couple of monsters killed him and his mom a few months ago "OHH my God, what have I done I should have kept him with me I only sent him there to be safe your dad said he would be safe." She started to fall to the ground as her knee's became weak Dean grabbed her arm and helped her to a chair next to the dining table to sit down.

Sam said "It's not your fault". "It is my fault no matter what you boys say."

Dean looks at the middle aged woman and asks, "Did Bobby know about this?" She replies, "Yes he knew" your dad made him swear not to tell you boys, he said you would find out in due time." Caroline wiped away the tears with her sleeve, she reached out pulled Dean by his sleeve down a bit to her level and with both her hands and placed them on both of Dean's cheeks and looked into his face, "You are his only sons and he loved you. She kissed Deans forehead. He stood up and walked toward the couch as she spoke again.

"You boys are very handsome just like your dad."

"I'm sorry I'm not good at this grief thing, I should be an expert by now." Sam walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder, she patted it and Sam said, "It's alright Caroline we know how you feel we have lost everyone we love too."

She looked at the boy's faces and Dean turned and walked toward the fireplace on the rustic mantel above it he picked up a picture of his aunt and a tall man, he had a tan complexion with a beard, and his dad was standing next to the couple. Behind that picture was a picture of his dad with the boy he thought was his brother. His expression was lost and confused. Deans aunt replied, "That picture was my James, he was a handsome man. Your dad was friends with him Dean." "He liked him a lot." "He was a good man." "Sort of like you boys and your dad, always wanting to help people." "Us Winchesters, we are a rare breed of people, boys."

"Well", Dean said, "Now what?" "I hate to break up this family reunion but we still have a job to do Sam, like save the world." Dean said in his usual sarcastic voice. Caroline looked at both the boys and said, "First you need to save Bobby." That's what those amulets are supposed to help with, there is something real bad coming boys and the only way to keep you both alive is to wear those and use those missing pages from your dads journal. Sam looked at her and said "What's going to happen to him?" Something terrible and only you two have the power to stop it." "You both know something is after him." "He told you when his dead wife came back."

"Sam you know how you have those crazy dreams and they come true." "Yea" he replied. "Well I have the same kind myself." "Sam, are you able to change any of those dreams of yours?" "Sometimes I have been able to, but not all the time" replied Sam. "Well my streak has been about the same as you." "I have dreamed about you boys and some of the things you have gone through." "It's far worse to see it and be helpless to do anything about it. "I have dreamed about Bobby and what I could see was not good" " I'll tell you this, it was evil and it wants him dead real bad, he is like a father to you both since your dad died and it wants to get rid of him, to tear you both apart." "I am going with you boys and we are going to help him." Sam looked at her and said, "But if the amulets will protect us what about you and Bobby?" "You boys are going to help him and as for me it doesn't matter anymore." "It's the end of days boys, haven't you heard. ""

I've lived a long life, I have no son now, and I expect if I'm going to go out of this world I may as well go out doing what I love best, killing demons, what more could a person ask for. With a gust of air Castiel appeared. "Something is wrong, Dean pulled his gun Sam pulled out a blade to kill angels as did Castiel. Caroline walked to the china cabinet drawer and pulled out the same kind of dagger as Castiel. Two angels appeared in Black suits with ties and long blades in their hands. Castiel fought punching the angel with a jab to his right shoulder then he knocked him to the floor and stabbed him in the chest with the blade. The white bright light came out of his eyes and mouth and he died. Dean shot at the second angel the angel stood unharmed and motioned with his left hand, Dean flew across the room, hit the wall and fell to the ground. Caroline stood with the blade in her right hand, she made a stand like a ninja as she motioned with her left hand for the second angel to come and fight with her. She had great Kung Fu fighting methods it was great to watch. She kicked and hit him with great ease. Then as she stood up straight the angel came from behind and she took both hands and thrust the

blade into his chest from behind her. His eyes and mouth lit up before he dropped to the floor. Sam thought as that happened it was like watching an episode of Alias with Jennifer Garner. Another angel appeared and Sam tried to kill it but Cas was faster he thrust the blade in the angels chest and Sam held its arms. Castiel said" There are too many coming. "Dean started to stand up from where he was thrown, Caroline walked to the kitchen door ripped the large paper calendar off the door to reveal the angel sign in blood, she took the dagger and ran it across the palm of her hand, she yelled at Cas, "Castiel leave!" Six angels appeared all dressed alike the same suit and tie getup. Caroline slammed her hand on the sign a flash of light filled the room and they all screamed and disappeared. She turned and told Sam and Dean "They found us, we need leave here right now, more are coming."

Dean said "Well since you put it that way lets go." Caroline told Dean. "Dean, call Bobby, tell him we are coming." "Let's get movin boys no time to waste."

Two hours later they pull up in the Black Chevy Impalla before dust at Bobby's house.

All three move toward the front door of Bobby's house the screen door creaks as Dean opens it, "Bobby! Hey where are you?" They split up and walk into the house. They all start looking from room to room calling his name. Sam asks "Where is he Dean? "How should I know, he didn't pick up the phone when I called." The sun sets and it becomes really dark outside now. Sam turns on a light in the kitchen. Dean goes to the fridge and pulls out a beer, pops the top off the bottle and drinks. He pulls a kitchen chair out turns it around backwards and sits on it. Sam walks to the fridge and pulls two more beers out shuts the fridge door and hands one to his aunt. Before they could sit down they all hear a noise coming from the room in the basement, they didn't bother looking there since Bobby was in a wheelchair Sam and Dean knew he couldn't get down there. Sam knew the room well, he had been there enough times to dry out from the demon blood.

They walked down the stairs and found Bobby in the chamber he built. He was drunk with a bottle of Jack Daniels in his hand sitting in his wheel chair. Dean asked him "Bobby how the hell did you get down here? "Bobby hummed the beatles toon with a little help from my friends." "What the hell is going on Bobby asked Sam. "I don't know, hey who is with you boys?" Caroline stepped out from behind the boys. "How's it going Bobby? She asked. Bobby stared squining trying to focus his eyes, startled for a moment. "What the hell are you doing here Caroline? "I'm hanging with the boys?" she replied sarcastically" What the hell do you think I'm doing here Bobby?" He said in a really sarcastic voice. "Well, hell, you couldn't pick up the phone and call me could you Carrie?" "I told you Bobby, it was too risky to call you with the boys being here all the time, you should know better than that." "I thought you were really dead when you didn't answer my calls." I'm sorry just give it a rest will you Bobby." Dean looks at the couple and replies "What the hell is this a lovers quarrel Bobby what's going on? "Sorry boys, Carrie and I go way back really way……………. back boys. Caroline looked at Dean and back to Sam with an expression of a smurk. Then she rolled her eyes. Caroline walked over to Bobby and hugged him as he sat in the wheelchair. "I'm sorry Bobby, but it was to close, and by the way, I know about your zombie wife, you should know better."Bobby stammers "I, ugh, I" "Oh save it Bobby!" Caroline said in a very angry voice. She stood up and walked over to the other side of the chamber and turned her back to Bobby and the boys and folded her arms.

"Wait, what the hell is going on here?" "Is there some kind of a thing between you two? Dean says in an irritated voice. "Bobby, what is going on?" "Dean, Uh boys, this is your aunt." Bobby replies in a drunken stupor. "We brought her here we know that!" Dean says as sarcastic as usual. "How do you know her Bobby?" Dean raises his eyebrows after asking that question. Caroline turns around unfolds her arms and says "I have had a sort of relationship with Bobby for a few years, since James, and his wife died the first time. That's another story, another time, not now boys shall we just get on with this thing." Dean looks at Sam and says" Castiel knew about this?" Before Sam could say a word Castiel appeared from nowhere. Dean jumped. "You called" he said. Dean replies "Cas you gotta stop doin that." "It creeps me out." Caroline looked over at Castiel and said, "lets get this party started shall we." Castiel has the same emotionless expression as usual.

They bring Bobby back up stairs to the living room. Caroline walks to the center of the living room and calls out "Gabriel I command you present yourself now!" Garbriel appears before the crowd. Gabriel looks at Dean and Sam and says, "Well are you boys ready to do this thing now?" You both have roles to play." He spoke in his usual sarcastic manner. Castiel dropped an angel dagger from his right sleeve Caroline turned her head and said, "Stop Castiel you won't need that." Castiel was looking at Gabriel with a very stern expression. Caroline looks at Gabriel and says "I am calling in a favor Gabriel." He looked at her and said "Well, Well……..if it isn't another Winchester to the rescue." "Long time no see Caroline." "What could you possibly have that I would want?" Sam and Dean looked at one another as they stood on either side of Bobby in his wheel chair. Everyone in the room looked tense.

Caroline looked Gabriel straight in the eyes and said, "I know where she is Gabriel." His sarcastic look faded immediately and a very serious expression arose. Caroline turned her head and told Sam, Dean and Bobby, "You see boys Gabriel didn't come here to get away from his family as he told you." Castiel looked perplexed, then an expression of a memory washed over him."You should know" she said to Castiel. "Gabriel left heaven to find someone, not just anyone…. a certain angel named Ariel," "The love of his life" He has been looking for her down here for a few centuries" she told them. Then she looked back at Gabriel's expression and now it turned to a weak sense of hope and curiosity." I need a favor Gabriel." "What! What do you want Caroline?" "It's simple, I want you to fix Bobby's legs make him walk again! Right now Gabriel! "I know you can." Gabriel looked at Caroline and said "I could always put you in a TV Show or a Soap Opera just like I did with the boys." Deans expression changed he was getting very pissed off now, Sam also clenched his teeth.

"We should have a little fun first," he waved his hand towards Caroline. Sam & Dean made a stance like something was going to happen but nothing did. "What's going on here?" Gabriel said. Caroline looked at him and said, "I have a few other tricks up my sleeve now, you can't touch me anymore Gabriel." He lifted his hand toward Dean and Sam and said "Well I could still have fun with the boys." Caroline looked at Gabriel raised her right hand pulling a necklace out of her right jacket pocket, the necklace had a vial with blue mystical shiny substance in it. She dangled it holding onto the chain in a fist. Dean stared at the necklace and asked Sam "Is that what I think it is?" "Yes it is" Caroline answered as she turned her head and looked at Dean, and Sam, then back to Gabriel. "Its Ariel's Grace, I found it, when I found her." She held it out "I'm not joking, I'll destroy this right now, and you will never find her Gabriel." She spoke very seriously as she glared her eyes at Gabriel. "Alright, Alright I'll help the guy walk, but this is a waste of time if you ask me." Dean spoke, "Well no one is asking you now are they?" Gabriel stood and snapped his fingers and said "There, done let's get on with it." He said in a sarcastic voice. Caroline turned and told Bobby "Get up you've been sitting down long enough." Bobby stood up. Caroline turned to face Gabriel she held out the necklace dropped it into Gabriel's right hand. She grabbed his left hand put it to her temple and put her hand over his and Gabriel closed his eyes for a moment and so did Caroline. A flash of light, the pyramids and beautiful dark haired middle eastern girl flashed through their minds. Dean started to move toward his aunt but Sam grabbed his sleeve, "Wait Dean." He stopped.

Gabriel opened his eyes first then Caroline did. He stood back looked deep into her eyes and said "I didn't know," very seriously, "It's alright" she said, in a soft compassionate voice "Go now and remember, they are looking to kill her, they will be after you too, don't come back Gabriel."

Gabriel vanished before their eyes.

Dean looked at Caroline and said, "I hate to break up this kodak moment but what was that all about." "Oh nothing, he won't bother you boys anymore." "Cas do you know what's going on?" Dean asked.

Castiel turned and looked at Sam, Dean and Bobby, before he could speak Caroline said "Gabriel left heaven to find Ariel a century ago." "I saved her and her grace from a Jin in Cairo Egypt about a year ago." Dean looks at Cas "Is that it! Anything else you need to tell us?" Dean looks at Castiel and says, "You know what Cas? You have not been a lot of help today, you know that?" Castiel grunted. Caroline looked over at Castiel and said "Castiel... Go….Now." Without a word he looked at the tall red headed woman and vanished. "How did you do that?" Sam replied to Caroline. She replies "It must be my charm." "Never mind boys all in due time." "Now it's time for me and Bobby to have some alone time." She walks over to Bobby and wrapped her right arm under his and held his hand. "Let's go sit on the porch." Bobby and Caroline walked out and sat on the bench on his porch. The sky was dark but the full moon shined very bright. "Carrie" Bobby said as she leaned her head against his shoulder and he put his arm around her back. "Yes Bobby." "The boys need to know the whole truth." He said to her. She sighed "Don't worry they will when it's time." Bobby looked down at the gold cross around her neck he picked it up with his fingers and looked at it. He said "You still have this?" and he smiled, she smiled back and replied, "Of course I do, I will always remember when you gave it to me." "I have never taken it off, not once." "I picked up another thing or two when I was gone" she said. Then she pulled out a long silver chain from inside the front of her shirt. It had the same mystical blue light in a vial as the one she gave to Gabriel. Bobby picked it up amazed at the brilliance in the color and asked her, "Is that Aerial's?" "No" she replied.

Sam was spying out the front window at the two of them. He turned and told Dean "This is really, really… weird, don't you think, Dean? "Dean, looked at Sam and said, " Yea, how can she order angels around like that?" "Not that, I mean her and Bobby" said Sam. Dean rolled his eyes as he replied, "Oh that's weird too."He sipped on another beer as he sat in a chair.

Out on the porch Caroline leaned over and kissed Bobby on the cheek. She said in a very soft voice, "You know I love you." "I love you too Carrie," he replies. Caroline kept her head on his shoulder as they both looked out into the yard with the bright moonlight, it was a beautiful sight with the trees and dean's black car. Caroline said, "They want you dead, and we need to stop them, you are the only thing keeping those boys grounded and close to one another." Caroline started to cry a little. "You're the only father they have left Bobby." "Without you, you know what will happen." Bobby replied, "Yes Carrie….I know."

To Be Continued……………….


End file.
